Fuel cells have been identified as a relatively clean and efficient source of electrical power. Alkaline fuel cells are of particular interest because they operate at relatively low temperatures, are efficient and mechanically and electrochemically durable. Acid fuel cells and fuel cells employing other liquid electrolytes are also of interest. Such fuel cells typically comprise an electrolyte chamber separated from a fuel gas chamber (containing a fuel gas, typically hydrogen) and a further gas chamber (containing an oxidant gas, usually air). The electrolyte chamber is separated from the gas chambers using electrodes. Typical electrodes for alkaline fuel cells comprise a conductive metal mesh, typically nickel, that provides mechanical strength to the electrode. Onto the metal mesh is deposited a catalyst as a slurry or dispersion of particulate poly tetra-fluoroethylene (PTFE), activated carbon and a catalyst metal, typically platinum. Such electrodes are expensive, electrically inefficient, and may suffer from irregular distribution of catalyst. Furthermore, the nickel mesh may cause local irregularities in electric properties due to resistance at the contact points between the wires of the mesh. If the mesh extends to the edge of the electrode, this can lead to sealing problems, because a mesh allows fluid flow in the plane of the mesh.